<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine’s Day Chocolates by MochaLDSxM16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615218">Valentine’s Day Chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaLDSxM16/pseuds/MochaLDSxM16'>MochaLDSxM16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, Fanfiction, Pokemon, Pokemon Shield Version, Pokemon Sword Version, Valentine's Day, bede x gloria, bederia, btyu, gloria x bede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaLDSxM16/pseuds/MochaLDSxM16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the day! With her handmade chocolates safely in her bag, Gloria is off with a plan and a goal. But a caring reminder from someone unexpected reminds her about what's truly important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine’s Day Chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After reading so many fanfictions from this ship, and falling head over heels for it, I decided to try my luck with this one. A little early, since it's not Valentine's Day at the time this gets posted. But I wanted to try. I'm not sure if it's any good or if I ironed out all of the grammar issues. But I hope you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, Gloria and Bede are 18 and 19 respectively and this story takes place 2 years after Gloria became Champion. Meaning that they were 16 and 17, respectively, when they first competed in the Gym Challenge because there's no way 10-year-olds are competing in this league.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Valentine's day in the Galar region and excitement is booming in Wyndon Stadium as the Valentine's Day Exhibition Match, between Galar's most popular male Gym Leaders Raihan and Bede, is nearing its conclusion.</p>
<p>No one was surprised that Raihan is at the top of <strong>Poke Weekly Magazine's</strong> <em>Most Popular Male Gym Leaders List</em>. His many selfies posted on a daily basis, since becoming Hammerlock's Gym Leader, are a deal sealer. But Bede making it to the number 2 spot, in barely two years since he acquired the position as Ballonlea's Gym Leader, took many by surprise.</p>
<p>Well except Gloria, she knew Bede would acquire a sizable fanbase after his stunt at the Champion's Tournament two years ago. He had poured his heart out to the crowds and showed all of Galar who he really is, that kind of passion can move the hearts of many...her's included.</p>
<p>So here she sits, in the VIP Booth, with Chairman Leon, as she watches Bede and Raihan battle. She's a little weary, but still excited as she cheers for both competitors, internally cheering a little more for Bede.</p>
<p>Gloria had spent the night before perfecting her Valentine's Chocolates for all her friends, paying special attention to the ones for Bede. She made sure that the taste and the appearance were up to his "elite" standards, she even meticulously, and carefully hand-drew his Hatterene on each chocolate just for him.</p>
<p>She'd gotten up extra early to deliver her handmade chocolates to all her friends so that she'd be on time for the exhibition match, not that she'd let anyone know that. She even dressed herself up more than usual, going for a light-pink long-sleeve blouse, hot-pink high-waisted pleated skirt, thick black tights that end at her ankles and pink ballet-flats. She even had her hair done in side-swept waves and switched her green knit-beret for a pink one. A suspiciously pink ensemble, as noted by all her friends, but her excuse is that it's for Valentine's Day, and definitely not for the gym leader whose main colour is pink, though Hop would say otherwise.</p>
<p>"G-Max Smite!" Bede's voice echoes across the stadium as his Gigantamax Hatterene unleashes a shower of light that engulfs Raihan's, previously, un-maxed Duraludon, knocking it out.</p>
<p>The crowd erupts into a cheering frenzy as Bede is declared the winner of the Exhibition Match. Gloria then leaves the VIP Booth and heads down to the lobby just as Bede and Raihan leave the pitch.</p>
<p>There, she hides in a corner, waiting for Bede to come out of the locker room, her chocolates safely in her leather purse.</p>
<p>Gloria has a plan, she would ask Bede out for afternoon tea, give him her chocolates and confess her feelings...and hope for the best.</p>
<p>From the corner of her eye, she sees Bede come out of the locker room, her breath hitches when she looks up and eyes him. He's in a light pink turtle-neck sweater, black pants and brown loafers. His unbuttoned, tan, trench-coat completes the professional look and highlights his, already, handsome appearance.</p>
<p>Gloria then takes a deep breath, pushes herself off the corner and walks over to Bede when a swarm of girls send her spinning. When she regains her footing she sees a massive crowd surrounding Bede, congratulating him on his win, complimenting him and bombarding him with their gifts of Valentine's Day Chocolates. Polite and professional, albeit reluctant, thank yous can be heard from him as he tries to accept each one of his fan's gifts.</p>
<p>Gloria turns around, and with one more small glance over at Bede, who is still being bombarded by his fans, she lets out a sigh and exits Wyndon Stadium.</p>
<p>She walks down the street and towards the canal, there she pulls out her pink box of chocolates, a card is tied up at the top of it with a white ribbon.</p>
<p>Gloria gives it a good look as she rests her arms over the railing. Her hands clutch the box as it hovers over the canal. She lets out one more sigh, lets go of the box and turns around to walk away from the canal. A splash echoes through the cold air as she calls for a sky taxi, another, bigger splash echoes through the air as the sky taxi is high up in the air.</p>
<p>She thanks the driver when they land and tips him before he flies away. There's something about Ballonlea that is so calming. Maybe it's the ethereal glow of the mushrooms native to this place. Maybe it's how it is tucked away in the grotto, away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. Maybe it's just the quiet atmosphere of, not only the town but the people as well. Or maybe it's the town's proximity to a certain gym whose home to Galar's most handsomely pink Gym Leader, not that she'd admit that out loud. But Ballonlea is not her main destination, walking past the Pokemon Center, she enters Glimwood Tangle.</p>
<p>Gloria's mind, a raging storm of thoughts as she ventures deeper and deeper into the Tangle. A little later she stops at a clearing at the back of the tangle. Walking over to a large tree, she sits under the large, glowing, pink mushroom growing out of its trunk. After getting comfortable, she finally lets her thoughts run rampant.</p>
<p>Her mind races back to the memory of her working so hard on Bede's Valentine's Day chocolates. She hoped that Bede would like them as she did when they turned out good. She believed that if she could pour her heart into these chocolates, her feelings could get across to him. She believed that maybe, just maybe, with how close they are now, there's a chance he might feel something towards her, even if it is only a little. But seeing how many fans he has, all of which were literally throwing their chocolates at him, her chocolates would just get lost in the pile. Discarded along with her feelings towards him.</p>
<p>Why would Bede even care about her, never mind share the same feelings as her. He's handsome, elegant, refined and dresses immaculately while she is a mess, reckless, rash and has no real sense of style. She begrudgingly let the hairstylist pull her hair this way and that, earlier, so that she could look good for today. She was the cause of his grief 2 years ago, because of her, he was dragged away by Opal and put through more pink than anyone should go through in their lifetime, nothing against Opal and her methods. He wanted nothing to do with her when they first met, and yet she kept on budding in and it cost him everything. His sponsorship, his adopted family, his home, his dream. It's a miracle they became friends after all that, though sometimes the thought of him just tolerating her crosses her mind, the last thing she wanted to do is destroy that friendship with her emotions.</p>
<p>Besides after being abandoned by his parents and Ex-Chairman Rose, people who should have loved him but didn't, love would probably be the last thing in his mind.</p>
<p>Gloria knows well enough not to fall in love with Bede...But she couldn't help it, even if she tried.</p>
<p>That day he interrupted the Champion's Tournament and challenged her to a battle, despite it being against the rules, it surprised her. When he poured his heart out about what he's been through, his struggles, his anger and his gruelling training regiment under Opal, it moved her. The way he fought her, putting his entire being into the battle. How the fires of determination in his eyes revealed he was battling for himself and not because anyone was telling him to, it amazed her. Even after the battle, hearing the crowds cheer for both of them, despite her being the victor, regretfully she'll admit, it stirred something in her.</p>
<p>But it took 2 years. During that time, she watched him change from an arrogant, jerk into a passionate, kinder and sincere person. She saw him grow into a fine young man with ambitions and dreams. Making a name for himself outside Rose's shadow. She grew closer to him as his rival, to the point where they could call themselves friends, she hoped. But it took two years for her to realize that she had fallin' in love with Bede and all his charms that make him who he is.</p>
<p>Gloria's torrent of emotions finally floods over and begins to cry. Tears fall from her eyes, roll down her face and disappear into the soft ground below. Her sobs echo through the Tangle as she lets all her emotions pour out.</p>
<p>~A little while later~</p>
<p>Bede steps off the sky taxi, very tired and, still, a bit cold from his earlier escapades. When he enters his cottage, he drops his bag onto the floor, falls onto the couch. He doesn't even bother to take off his coat, completely exhausted from his search.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~Flashback~</strong>
</p>
<p>After beating Raihan, no surprise to him of course, he heads over to the locker room to shower and change. When he does, and steps out into the lobby of Wyndon stadium, he is immediately swarmed by a large mass of female fans.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on your win!"</p>
<p>"You were absolutely handsome out there on the pitch!"</p>
<p>"I'll always support you!"</p>
<p>"N-naturally," Bede awkwardly says, not fully used to this kind of attention yet.</p>
<p>"Bede...PLEASE ACCEPT THESE CHOCOLATES!" They all say simultaneously and start thrusting their boxes of chocolate at him.</p>
<p>Bede tries his best to act professional and, politely, utters his thanks while trying his best to accept each one. But this gets him nowhere as the swarm of fans is getting more excited and seemingly bigger with every passing minute.</p>
<p>When he looks up, he sees Gloria walk out of the stadium looking less like her normal, cheerful self. He wants to see what the issue is, but the fanatic fans are not letting up.</p>
<p>"Ok ladies back up!" A League Staff member calls out as more staff members come out to quell the crowd. "We'll take care of this, you take the back exit," he says when he turns to face Bede.</p>
<p>"...You can deliver all the chocolate to Ballonlea, tell the receptionist to open the storage room and take the chocolates there," Bede tells the Staff member.</p>
<p>"Of course, now go," the staff member laughs and shoos him away.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Bede says and sneaks out the back exit.</p>
<p>After letting out a huge breath of relief when he exits, he sees Gloria walk down the street and silently follows her. It's when she stops at the railing, overlooking the canal below, that he sees her pull out a pink box and clutches it in her hands.</p>
<p>But before he could fully contemplate the box, its contents and what purpose they both have. He hears a splash and looks over to see Gloria walking over to a parked sky taxi, boarding it and promptly flies away.</p>
<p>Bede rushes to the canal and sees the pink box, once in her hands, floating down the canal. Curiosity, and worry, get the best of him. So he climbs over the railing and jumps into the water.</p>
<p>His body shivers when he lands in the cold water, but he manages to push that aside as he frantically searches for the box. He turns to his left and sees the box and makes a swim for it. Finally catching up to the box, he clutches it in his hands as he swims to shore and climbs out of the canal.</p>
<p>Shaking off the excess water off his body, Bede takes a good look at the box. Aside from it being a bit damp, it seems to be in an ok condition, even the card attached to it was barely wet and its words still legible. His eyes open wide as he reads the contents of the card.</p>
<p>*<em>To Bede, Here's a little something from me to you. A sweet, homemade treat for someone as sweet as you! Even if you don't acknowledge it :) Happy Valentine's Day! -Gloria</em>*</p>
<p>Bede's cheeks begin to glow a rosy hue at the words on the card, and the prospect of Gloria making something just for him. But then it dawns on him, did she go through all this trouble just to discard it?</p>
<p>Not even opening the box, he stuffs it in his bag, hails a sky taxi and begins his search for her. If Gloria went through all this trouble to make him something for Valentine's Day, she's gotta take responsibility for making him jump into the canal to retrieve them. She's going to be the one to give it to him, he tells himself. Although he'd be lying if he wasn't worried about her and her safety and that the thought of getting something homemade from her made him the slightest bit excited. Not that he'll admit it though.</p>
<p>Bede flies from city to city looking for Gloria, checking out all her favourite spots and talking to anyone he could. Even visiting Hop at the lab.</p>
<p>*<em>Mate, you seem way too worried you won't find her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for Galar's Champion and my best friend!</em>* Hop said with an all-knowing smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Bede blushes from that encounter with Hop and the words he said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~End of Flashback~ </strong>
</p>
<p>The click of the door opening catches his attention. He looks up to see Opal walk in.</p>
<p>"Ah, there you are Bede! A large shipment of chocolates just arrived at the gym." Opal says.</p>
<p>"...They were from fans, they gave them to me after today's exhibition match," Bede replies nonchalantly, albeit weary.</p>
<p>Opal giggles, "Well aren't you popular with the ladies Bede, you must be if they're gifting you so much chocolate!" She teases.</p>
<p>Bede lets out a sigh, "Of course, with my skills, I'm sure to draw in the crowds...But there's no need for all these gifts, I don't need sweets to validate my worth as a Gym Leader."</p>
<p>"Fair enough, but..." Opal smirks, "wouldn't you rather receive chocolates from Galar's Champion? You two have been growing pretty close over the past two years."</p>
<p>Bede's cheeks darken from her words.</p>
<p>"Although...I recall seeing Gloria walk into Glimwood Tangle earlier," Opal playfully ponders, "I wonder why she went-"</p>
<p>Opal doesn't get to finish her words as Bede shoots off the couch, digs into his bag, pulls out the pink box, stuffs it in the pocket of his trench coat and dashes out the door.</p>
<p>She watches the door close in amusement before heading to the kitchen to make some tea, "How pink!" She giggles.</p>
<p>Bede rushes into Glimwood Tangle and winds through its maze-like pathways in his frantic search for Gloria. But despite claiming he knows this place inside-out, he cannot seem to find her. His mind begins to wander as he searches.</p>
<p>*<em>Where is she? Is she even still here?...Is she ok? Did Something bad happen to her? I hope she's alright</em>* Bede's inner thoughts say.</p>
<p>Those last 3 thoughts stop him in his tracks and causes his, lightened, blush to turn rosier.</p>
<p>*<em>Mate, you seem way too worried you won't find her. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have feelings for Galar's Champion and my best friend!</em>*</p>
<p>"Of course I'm worried about Gloria, she's my friend and I've come to care about her, somewhat…" Bede admits out loud. His blush getting redder at his own words.</p>
<p><em>*It’s my honor to introduce you all to the Gym Leader with the Fairy-Esque charms, Bede!* </em>Her voice says in his head causing his blush to get even redder.</p>
<p>"Gah!" Bede yells out loud and vigorously scratches his head with both of his hands, "Now is not the time to be caught up like this! Gloria was just complimenting my natural charms!"</p>
<p>Not that he'll admit he actually liked what she said about him. (XD)</p>
<p>"...Besides," he says trying to shake off the blush, "She's got a lot of explaining to do! She made me something for Valentine's Day only to dump them in the river, making me dive in to retrieve them! No way I'm going to let her off that easy for this stunt!" He says out loud and resumes his search with more determination.</p>
<p>This has, absolutely, nothing to do with him looking forward to getting something handmade from her and this bubbling feeling that only seems to occur when she's around. Absolutely Not! (XD)</p>
<p>After some time Bede finds himself at a clearing, he's not familiar with. There, resting against a tree, under a pink, glowing mushroom, he sees Gloria. Her legs pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees.</p>
<p>He doesn't move, he just stands there and watches her. For some reason, he cannot bring himself to move closer. He wants to move, but something about her slumped posture keeps him from doing so. He needs to stomp over there and give her a piece of his mind after the ordeal he went through today. However, seeing her in such a state, it's as if something had washed all his initial intentions away, leaving him unsure how to approach her. Somehow, he brings himself to take a cautious step, snapping a twig under his foot.</p>
<p>Gloria's head snaps up from the sound. Her eyes shoot open when brown meets violet. Her expression widens at the sight of Bede here, at the edge of her secret clearing.</p>
<p>"Hi, Bede..." She tries to say in her usual, cheerful tone, but it falls flat quickly.</p>
<p>Bede seems to notice this as he doesn't reply and walks closer to her.</p>
<p>Panic begins to surge inside her, she wants to run, she wants to escape, she doesn't want to face him right now. But the look on his face keeps her from moving. Something about the look on his eyes is softer. The expression on his face is completely void of its usual disdain or proud smugness she's used to. It's as if there's actual concern on his face. But concern for what, certainly not her.</p>
<p>When Bede is standing right in front of her, she looks up at him, trying to decipher the reason behind his concerned face. He then sinks down to her level, propping himself up on one knee, he maintains his eyes on hers.</p>
<p>"...Bede...is there something I can-" She tries to say when he places both hands on the tree behind her. Essentially trapping her in between his arms, his face only centimetres away from hers.</p>
<p>"..Ehh?!" She lets out. Her cheeks, surely, nice and rosy from the closeness, but concealed well by the glow of the pink mushroom above them.</p>
<p>Gloria lets out a squeak when Bede's head falls on her shoulder as his arms go limp and fall to his sides.</p>
<p>"Bede...what-"</p>
<p>"I've been looking for you all day...You left Wyndon without even saying anything."</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"Then you come out here, in the middle of Glimwood Tangle and have been sitting here for who knows how long!" Bede's voice rises.</p>
<p>"...Bede, I just-"</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how dangerous this could have been?! Glimwood Tangle is a maze, you could have gotten lost or have been attacked by the wild Pokemon here or have, somehow, gotten yourself hurt knowing how reckless you are!...I do not want to be the one that lets the Champion get injured or worse when I could have done something!"</p>
<p>"Oh..." Gloria's expression fell. *<em>So that's why Bede was looking for me, he was looking for me because I'm the Champion. Not because he actually-</em>*</p>
<p>"You had me so worried!" He admits and grips Gloria's arms, his head still resting on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"...Y-you were worried about me?" She asks nervously, her cheeks definitely red now.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"Really?!"</p>
<p>"Yes I was worried about you! Don't make me say it again!"</p>
<p>"B-but why?"</p>
<p>Bede buries his head deeper into Gloria's shoulder and grips her arms a little tighter, "Well...you're my friend and I've come to care about you, to some extent..."</p>
<p>She stiffens at his words, then looks at him. A wave of relief overcomes her doubt, so she pulls him into her arms and hugs him tight.</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry Bede...I'm sorry for making you worry...things happened...and I wanted some time to collect my thoughts..." Gloria says apologetically.</p>
<p>"...Thank you Bede," she says sincerely.</p>
<p>"...For what?"</p>
<p>She hugs Bede a little tighter, "Just...thank you!"</p>
<p>Gloria starts rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. She flinches when she feels a wet patch on his coat.</p>
<p>"Bede?!" She quickly says and pushes him back so she could get a better look. Her eyes widen at what she sees, his hair is dishevelled and his clothes are wrinkled, definitely not the neat and polished look she's used to. It's as if…</p>
<p>Bede says nothing, digs into his trench coat, pulls out her box of chocolates and holds it out to her.</p>
<p>"Bede?...Is that?" Gloria asks and eyes the box, then him, "How?"</p>
<p>"I saw you drop this in the canal and walk away...I wanted to know so I...jumped into the canal to retrieve it. Imagine my surprise when I saw my name on the card attached to it and finding out that you made these, yourself, just for me..." He says, keeping eye contact with Gloria.</p>
<p>Gloria blushes even more from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"So I must know...Why go through all the trouble to make this for me when you're just going to discard it...As the Champion, I'd expect you, out of all people, to know not to let hard work go to waste..."</p>
<p>"Well I..." She says, trying to collect her thoughts and figure out what to say, "I made you...and all my other friends homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day...I had given all my other friends their chocolates and had planned to give you yours after the exhibition match...But after seeing how much chocolate you were getting from your fans, I thought...you'd get sick of getting more...so I decided to get rid of the ones I made and...think of something else to give you..."</p>
<p>Bede lets an exasperated sigh and looks back at her, "Gloria...how low do you regard me? I thought we were friends?...I may be less than thrilled to accept chocolates from fans. But that doesn't mean I'll be less than thrilled to accept yours...You made chocolates just for me and I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't accept them. If anything, the prospect of getting chocolates from you is much more appealing than getting chocolates from swarms of strangers who claim to be my fans."</p>
<p>Gloria's expression brightens at his words as joy washes through her.</p>
<p>Bede lets himself smile, a little, after seeing that expression, "So Gloria?" Bede asks and hands her the box of chocolates, "Let's try this again."</p>
<p>She giggles at the offer as she takes the box out of his hands, only to take a deep breath and hand them back to him. "Here Bede...A little something from me to you. A sweet, homemade treat for someone as sweet as you. Even if you don't acknowledge it...Happy Valentine's Day!" She says embarrassed as she just recited the card, word for word.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Bede says, the smile on his face gets bigger and warmer as he accepts them. "By the way...pink really suits you," he adds, eyeing Gloria's pink attire.</p>
<p>"O-oh...Umm...Thanks," she barely replies as her blush spreads to her ears. "It's Valentine's Day after all, so I thought I'd wear pink today."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Valentine's day," he asks and eyes the box of chocolates, "Can I eat them?"</p>
<p>"O-of course. They're yours after all," she nervously replies.</p>
<p>Bede unties the white ribbon and opens the box. He is amazed at the quality of each chocolate. He then picks one up to get a better look at it, he's impressed with the level of detail she had put in. *<em>Even the picture of Hatterene is spot on</em>* he says to himself before popping it onto his mouth.</p>
<p>"S-so?" Gloria asks nervously.</p>
<p>"I must admit, these are pretty good, the quality of the chocolates and the level of detail of Hatterene on each one is pretty good as well," he says while chewing it. "So thank you again," he says and gives Gloria a quick, one-armed hug.</p>
<p>"Well then..." Bede says after letting go, "We should head back." He says, closes the box and places it in the inner pocket of his trench coat and is about to push himself up.</p>
<p>"Wait!..." Gloria hastily says while grabbing his hand.</p>
<p>Bede then turns to face her, taken aback by her sudden gesture.</p>
<p>"...Could we...stay here a bit longer?" She bashfully asks.</p>
<p>"...A-alright," he replies and sits beside her under the glowing, pink mushroom, resting his back against the trunk of the large tree.</p>
<p>Gloria couldn't feel any happier right at this moment. Bede is here with her, Bede actually accepted and enjoyed her Valentine's Day gift. Bede actually cares about her…</p>
<p>She gets giddy at the fact that he actually cares about her, even if he's reluctant to admit it...Maybe, just maybe...she could.</p>
<p>"H-hey Bede?"</p>
<p>"Hmm..."</p>
<p>She takes a deep breath, "...There's something I-" she tries to say when she feels something fall on her head.</p>
<p>When Gloria turns, she sees Bede's head resting on her head, his eyes are closed and he has a content expression on his face. *<em>He must be exhausted from everything he went through</em>* She says to herself as she threads her hand through his hair, surprisingly easily. She then lets out a sigh and smiles at his content expression. *<em>Maybe next time I'll tell him</em>*</p>
<p>Gloria lets herself relax and rests her head on Bede's shoulder while his head rests on hers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe next time she'll tell him how much she loves him. Maybe next time she'll be the one to pour her heart out to him. But for now, things are perfect as they are. Knowing Bede cares about her, is more than enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>